Save Me
by animated-vampire
Summary: Kyoya Sempai can't take it anymore. so as he professes his 'love' he begins to realise how much he truly hates the host club and how it's the only thing keeping him from suicide
1. Chapter 1

It all started on Haruhi's birthday. Somehow the host club managed to steal Haruhi for the evening. All was well when we gave Haruhi her birthday licks. Maybe Tamaki went to far with sixteen kisses to her arm and one more to the corner of her mouth. In fact even Tamaki knew better. He let go of her hand and apologized immediately. She shook it off and pretended it didn't bother her. None of us were that stupid. The ring in my pocket was burning a hole in my expensive jeans.

"We wouldn't want your cake getting bored would we?" I asked grabbing Haruhi's wrist the urge to hold her hand in mine bit at me but if I could keep from punching Tamaki those first few weeks then I could do it without loosing my sanity.

"You guys bought me a cake?" Haruhi asked delighted. Tamaki pointed toward me in defeat but Hikaru and Kaoru piped up. With presents.

"I bought you a cake." I corrected gently. She gasped in awe as if I was incapable of being thoughtful.

"Kyoya Sempai! You shouldn't have. Knowing you, you probably went out of your way as usual." She chimed. I shrugged walking ahead hiding my deep blush. After honey got tired of cake Tamaki pulled Haruhi into the closet and put a blind fold on her. He spun her around explaining that in order to get her presents she had to touch each one of us and match the body to the name. he pushed her into Mori, she ran her fingers through his hair .

"Mori?" she guessed.

"Correct." he answered in his deep voice. She stepped toward Tamaki almost as if his breathing called to her like fresh cake to Mitskuni. She touched his face and ran her fingers across his lips. Before I knew it I was grumbling to myself.

"Tamaki." she finally decided.

"Yup, that's me." he muttered. She smiled then moved on soon enough she got to open her gifts.

"Um, Fugioka-chan." I muttered, "Can I talk to you… by yourself?" I'm certain I was blushing again. She agreed and we walked out onto my balcony with me. Where was I to start? All I knew was how I felt not how to confess.

"Well my father believes it is time for me to marry. He believes that you would be the perfect bride and for some reason I agree. You're beautiful, smart, talented, and the ideal woman of any mans dreams. I am asking for your hand in matrimony. Will you grant me with your grace for the rest of my empty life? And become Mrs. Otori?" I couldn't believe it I proposed to someone I truly had feelings for and she was smiling. I felt Tamaki's glare on my arm, I regretted looking up because he was on the verge of tears.

"Kyoya… I thought you weren't interested? All the Otori's are alike selfish hypocrites." he whimpered, "Don't ever speak to me again Otori. And if you do I'll have your sorry behind kicked from my school." I looked back at Haruhi awaiting an answer. She stepped closer and took my hand.

"Kyoya." she began, "I don't like you like that and even if I did. I'd much rather your proposal be of your own choice. Okay? Don't worry though, she's out there."

"She's hear in front of me." I insisted. She shook her head.

"I'm not her but I guaranty she's there." she assured me. Then she kissed my cheek. When she walked away water spilled. I slid down the wall and tried holding myself together. No matter how tight I squeezed I fell apart and all I could do was cry. Honey came out and slapped me.

"Everyone here loves her but Tami-Chan loves her more. Is your crush really worth breaking the bond we all share? Isn't Tami-Chan the one who taught you that being successor to your families business isn't all that counts! Or are you to selfish to admit even that! Does Tamaki mean anything to you or is he just your puppet while you fall even lower? Make up your mind, do you want love and acceptance or maids?" Mitskuni shouted.

"I want what any other human wants." I chocked out. I through my glasses over the edge of my balcony. "I want to be loved but I don't know how to open my heart after Yoshina.!" I admitted.

Honey fell quiet and sat beside me, rubbing my hair, "That wasn't your fault." he cooed. I disagreed. It was me and I knew it. I drove away my first love with my obsession of control. I hit her so many times and took out my frustration on her all the time. I ended up killing her in the end. I remembered the day I through her out when her parents were in Osaka. She caught pneumonia and died shortly after . Yet in her will, her last words she said; do not imprison him, because he gave me the best three years of my life and, I still love him. Before I knew it I'd cried myself to sleep.

I woke up saying Haruhi. She was gone though. Probably went after Tamaki but that's when I heard a screm from the next room it sounded like Haruhi

It was Haruhi, and Tamaki.

"Mr. Otori, please. Leave us alone."

AN: WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I'LL UPDATE EVENTUALLY BUT IT TAKES TEN TIMES LONGER IF I DON'T GET TEN REVIEWZ BYE BYE. {MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA}


	2. Chapter 2

_**I ran as fast as my pampered body allowed only hoping Haruhi was safe. Tamaki… not so much. Finally I got to the room were the screams came from and I pushed the door open. Father was on top of Haruhi, she was crying, and Tamaki had scratched dad up pretty badly. **_

"_**Kyoya, if you take this pest away the company is yours. Think about it if you do it you can lounge around while your brothers work hard for nothing. Wouldn't that be nice?" dad said persuasively. I was sort of struck by surprise and found myself tugging on Tamaki's torso. He raked his nails against my face and warm liquid started running down my face. I let him go as Honey's words started ringing through my head: ? Isn't Tami-Chan the one who taught you that being successor to your families business isn't all that counts! Or are you to selfish to admit even that! Does Tamaki mean anything to you or is he just your puppet while you fall even lower? Make up your mind, do you want love and acceptance or maids. **_

_**I wanted love, something I could never get with my family. We were all the same we used each other to our advantage. I felt like crying again because the one person who ever cared about was in this room and it wasn't my father. It was Tamaki Suou the tall blonde of the host club. The clubs 'daddy' and I was the clubs 'mommy' (akwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard) and without each other we weren't anybody. Just lost souls wandering in search of a meaning. Without me the club would be dirt poor with out Tamaki the club would be boring. We were one.**_

_**I hit my dad in his temples and he fell out. Tamaki got up and pulled Haruhi onto his lap.**_

"_**I would thank you if you weren't a trader." he mumbled. **_

"_**You can't blame me for being braver than you are. I know I'm not Haruhi's mother, I don't care to be and I'm in love with her. If your friendship is so easily ended then it wasn't real." I told him.**_

"_**As Haruhi's father I forbid-" he started.**_

"_**You are NOT Haruhi's father! You never will be. If you love her say so and step up don't try to fill the imaginary father void with something that can never be just say it!" I shouted.**_

"_**Fine, I'll say it. I'm in love with Haruhi Fujika!" He shouted. The words stung, the thought of anyone else wanting to hold or touch or kiss my Haruhi made the acid churn in my stomach. Haruhi sort of relaxed in Tamaki's arms and nestled her head in his shirt. She looked content and my acids threatened to beat my depression showing. My world was gray and if I had a gun to my mouth I'd pull the trigger without seconds thoughts and thank death. I walked away not sure where I was going. I barely noticed everyone calling my name. each voice was pleading maybe crying but most off I heard Haruhi cry out my name. more of my red fluids spilt from my body and I was glad. I felt hands and a sharp pain, someone's pulled the knife from my stomach. Someone was holding me on their lap and I barely saw cotton being pushed into my wound. I opened my eyes and I saw each person crying begging me to hold on. I closed my eyes again hopefully for good and listened to each plea. I could tell each person easily.**_

_**Honey said, "Kyo-chan please don't die. I'll let you hold usa-chan Mori was on the phone with 911 but his voice kept breaking. Tamaki was being ridiculous talking about heart transplants. Haruhi was sobbing to hard to speak. Hikaru was crying while threatening me and Kaoru was being irrational, even worse than Tamaki. Just as I was slipping into the darkness I saw Mitskuni spinning around my waist like he did when I was obviously lonely. Mori treating me like a little kid and messing up my hair. I saw Tamaki dragging me into his crazy schemes and the twins pushing me right along, making me laugh when I needed it the most and Haruhi. Giving me the smile that no man could ever dream to resist. Death was trying to crush me but the faces of my injured friends hurt much more so I kept pushing. Resisting if only a little longer. Finally there was a light. I walked toward it and I felt good, not scared or hated not even lonely. There was a presence more like five presences and I was in bliss until there was a ridiculous shock jolting my heart into a rapid freak out mode. I didn't want to leave my peaceful place where Haruhi was mine if I pleased.**_

_**Another shock and my peace was gone. My eyes opened and everyone was holding Tamaki back from jumping on me.**_

"_**C'mon guys, he deserves it!" he whined. They shrugged and let him go I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes but opened them back. **_

"_**Go ahead, I deserve it." I sighed seeing the chew out he was holding back. He let'er rip and I just took it until I couldn't keep my eyes open. He started humming something and climbed off the hospital bed. **_

"_**Sweet dreams Kyoya." they chanted. I felt Mori push my hair back then I was out for the count. **_

_**When I woke up they'd fallen asleep as well, Honey in Mori's arms, the twins back to back, and Tamaki holding Haruhi close to his heart. But if she was happy okay for now. And I'd realised something else. I spent all my time trying to keep myself separated from everyone else I'd really come to love them all. I will forever be in their debt and I will forever be in love with the rose in a field of weeds. That was my new description of my Haruhi and until she proved me wrong that's how she would be viewed by me. For now and forever. I couldn't deal with watching so I turned over and something snapped I couldn't breath and I was too exhausted to fight anymore so closed my eyes and did what I said I'd never do. I gave up.**_

_**AN: IDK, SHOULD Kyoya live or should I let him die? I KIND OF LIKE HIM SO I MIGHT SHOW MERCI HIS FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU TO MY TWO REVIEWERZ U KNOW WHO YOU ARE KYOYA SHALL LIVE

Just as the all consuming darkness was about to consume me I saw Haruhi staring at me through my close to blinded eyes. She was shaking me forcing air into my lungs while Mori was beating the Mori proof nurse button. A nurse came running in and another nurse assured Mori that he didn't have to press it anymore. She positioned me differently and re-connected the air.

"What do I have to do for you to give me one chance at stealing your heart?" I asked. Haruhi sighed and told me about the competition that Ritsu was having to find suitors for her. She said that I could apply if I wanted. The only condition, I had to be able to go back to school in a month. One of the nurses came with a food cart.

"I'm not hungry." I said quickly. All six of them glared at me like I just set myself up for a beet down. Haruhi crossed her arms and glared at me. I picked up the chop sticks, picked up the bowl of rice and through it down my throat. I obviously wasn't going fast enough because Tamaki took my chopsticks and started shoving some meat down my throat. Haruhi helped by picking up some soy sauce and putting in my mouth. Finally Takashi pulled them off and made them let me eat in peace.

_**MORI"S POV**_

_**I couldn't let this go, these idiots were going to reveal Haruhi. They were dressing up three of us up like girls and the 'girl' I was stuck with was Kaoru. Hikaru was with Honey, and Tamaki and Kyoya were about to claw each others eyes out fighting for Haruhi. Finally she suggested she go with me, I shrugged trying to be indifferent but really when she grabbed my hand my heart skipped a few beats. I switched from groom's man to groom, and Haruhi was my bride. I walked out to the alter and tried to ignore the whistling. Honey came skipping down the aisle in a white and pink dress throwing flowers.**_

_**Tamaki went behind Honey holding the cheep wedding rings and he was sulking slightly. Kyoya was playing as Haruhi's father. Before long haruhi was way too close. One of our guests got to be the minister. When she said, "You may now kiss the bride." I almost ran from the alter. I'd never kissed a girl, ever and I could hear Hikaru passing it down. **_

"_**Mori- sempai never kissed a girl." it went down the brides maids aisle then up the groom's men aisle then into the audience. I either did this or get verbally abused for the rest of my life. I chose giving up the kiss. I pressed my lips to hers and there was a verry delighting surprise. I didn't faint, or run off the alter, I actually didn't want to move but after a few seconds I moved away. While everyone was crying and screaming I whispered to Haruhi.**_

"_**Can I…" my throat closed., "Will you come spend the weekend at my house. Well not just Sunday, I mean like Saturday and Sunday. My parents won't be home and I'll be pretty lonely. Mitskuni's gonna be in America all week starting this weekend but I'm only going to ask for those two days." I said quickly. She nodded, "I'll come. And it'll be fun. Oh and yes you can join the contest.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Since letting the two buffoons know what I was doing would be foolish I invited them to my house. I was going to take everyone to the club my parents bought. Haruhi was sixteen so she could get it too. Kyoya and Tamaki raced up the driveway while the bag boy carried their stuff in. Haruhi ran after them. She was so much shorter but she wasn't far behind. I opened the door as Kyoya and Tamaki skidded into my house, across the floor, and flew into something that shattered. I sighed one vase I forgot to put out of reach. Haruhi tripped and I got her before she broke something too. In all honesty she couldn't afford to break anything. "Whatever you broke hide it under the couch." I sighed. Kyoya broke a piece against Tamaki's back. "Hi Haruhi." They both said picking up the pieces. I looked at the clock then tried to hide the devilish smile that crept to my face and the twins walked from around the corner. She ran through my legs (?) and they ran around me, around my house, and outside. Kyoya gave me check for 50 million yen and Tamaki did the same.

About fourty-five minutes later Haruhi walked through the door of my room were the rest of us were. We'd gotten dressed. Kyoya wore a thin white jacket with a black t-shirt. Tamaki wore a simple black shirt with Haruhi on it and I was sporting a black muscel shirt and we all wore jeans. Then we looked up at Haruhi and went red. She had on a black glittery hobbie top, form fitting jeans, large sunglasses, and some necklaces. My mouth dropped and I had to find words to match my personality but I couldn't quite remember who I was. I was Mori? Kind of Haruhi's Mori? Hunney's Mori? Or I might even be Takashi Morinozuka. I decided on saying nothing about her wardrobe and suggesting we leave. Kyoya nodded and the twins dragged me aside before we got outside. "Pay up." They said in unison. I gave them a confused look. "You said you wouldn't fall for Haruhi and you did so you owe us both 500 ($50) yen." Hikaru said impatientaly. I shrugged and paid them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Kyoya! Dance with me?" a female said. It wasn't Renge or any of Kyoya's customers so we were in the dark. He sighed and agreed to dance with her. Obviously not going to clue us in. the song together by Ruben Studdard began playng and I strummed my fingers against my leg. "Dance with me Mori?" Haruhi asked. I shrugged and Tamaki freaked out. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on haruhi's back. She put her hand on my shoulder and I took her other hand in mine and we danced around…

_**AN: WELL HERE'S MY UPDATE SO DON'T PUSH ME! ONCE AGAIN IF YOU'RE NOT GOIG TO UPDATE GET OUTTA MY PRIDE LANDS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

OK OK OK NO ONE KILL MI IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! . PLZ DOT KILL MI! SCHOOL HAS BEEN HECTIC AND THEN THERE WAS MY FIRST BF AND ALL HIS DRAMA! IM SO SORRY DON'T WORRY HE'S GONE NOW NO ONE TO TEAR ME AWAY FROM MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS =D FORGIVEN? -.- YEAH OK IMA GET TO THE STORY NOW...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~ "Who was that!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed (i switched to 3rd person). Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

"No one, now shut up you're giving me a headache." Hikaru rolled his eyes and stared inviously at Mori and Haruhi. She was so small while he towered over her.

"No, who was she?" Kaoru whined. Kyoya glared at him then pushed his glasses farther up his face.

"Miami (meeahmee)" he finally muttered. Haruhi came back just as tears pooled in his eyes.

"HER little sister..." he put his head down as the raven haired vixen sashayed back. Her icey blue eyes scanned us and landed on Haruhi. Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi each stood to Kyoya's defense.

"Go," Haruhi commanded. Her voice was hard as diamond and was coated in the most deadly venom. Miami smiled and stepped forward.

"This comming from the crossdressers daughter...come to walk in your fathers footsteps? Yes Haruhi, I know who you are and everything about you. You're mother was commited into a mental institute when you were two and eventually died due to some undocumented illness...or perhapsit was...suicide?" She cooed. Mori stepped in next. His eyes were cold and hard. She took a few steps back.

"Haruhi's mother was a respected who tragically died in a car accident. It was undocumented because Fujioka Sama didn't want it to be." Mori growled. Miami rolled her eyes and walked away...

AN/I LNOW I SHOULD BE ASHAMED WITH THIS LITTLE CHAPTER BUT GIVE MI10 REVIEWS AND YOULL GET ANOTHER CHAPPIE =D...AND YES I DO REALIZE IM DEAD. LOL OH WELL HURRY UP AND REVIEW =D ILY2


End file.
